


I know

by silverpelt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my list of things I didn't know yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine as are the currently unnamed characters.

1\. I know that maths can be very hard  
2\. I know that music and art are my favourite subjects at school  
3\. I know how to draw 3d rooms  
4\. I know how to play piano better  
5\. I know that my friends like to stay in the library after school on Tuesdays  
6\. I know that catching the early tram is a good idea to get home faster  
7\. I know that nice people catch my bus, the nice people offer me to sit next to them  
8\. I know that there was a nice old lady on my bus  
9\. I know that she got off at the same stop as me  
10\. I know that she lives in the same street as me  
11\. I know that she now knows which house I live in  
12\. I now know that she knew which one was my bedroom  
13\. I unfortunately know that my dad is the only one who will care that I am missing  
14\. I even more unfortunately know that it’s not for the usual parental reasons  
15\. I know that he will need to find a new source for quick cash  
16\. I also now know that nice old ladies on buses aren’t really very nice  
17\. I also know that old ladies have young boyfriends  
18\. I also now know that old ladies young boyfriends are very mean  
19\. I also now know that old ladies on buses like to hurt little girls  
20\. I learned that police aren’t the only people with handcuffs  
21\. Sadly I now know that old ladies on buses shouldn’t get to play with knives  
22\. Really sadly I now know that knives do hurt as much as they say and that whips do to  
23\. The 2 most important things I now know are that ghosts can kill people and that human blood makes surprisingly good ink for a human bone quill  
24\. Another thing that I now know is that I was right, no one cared that I was gone. Except maybe daddy’s customers, they liked me and really do miss me...  
25\. Unbelievably my “friends” don’t care that I am gone, I heard my “best friend” saying that she was glad that she won’t have to see “the stupid bitch that was always hanging around” ever again.  
26\. Lastly I learned that her parents didn’t appreciate my skills with a bone quill quite as much as I thought they would... How strange and how sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also if this gets enough support I will make another piece explaining about who this girl is and maybe some stuff about her life and what happened to her while she was being held hostage.


End file.
